


Sabriel One Shot things

by padamoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padamoose/pseuds/padamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little sabriel stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I just have to put this out there: I don't own these characters.

"Hey Sam. Hey Sam. Hey Sam. Hey Sam. Hey-"

"What do you want, Gabriel?!?"

"Hi."

This had been going in for three days. Sam was sick of it. Gabe had been bothering him non-stop and it was driving Sam crazy. Couldn't Gabe just leave him alone? They couldn't kill him for two reasons: 1. They didn't have an angel blade, 2. They needed him and his angel mojo. Gabe knew they couldn't get rid if him, so he saw it as an opportunity. Why he didn't bother Dean or his own brother was beyond Sam.

"Sammmmmm! Pay attention to meeee!!" Gabe whimpered noisily. Sam covered his ears in a desperate attempt to shut it out while he worked. "SAAAMMMMM!!!! I know you can hear me!"

Sam turned around to find himself nose to nose with Gabriel, the angel smirking. Face reddening slightly, Sam but on his best bitchface. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I already told you. Pay attention to me. I'm bored."

At this point, Sam was willing to try anything. "Hey Gabriel, I have a secret. Come over here." Sam grinned to himself, imagining the turnout of what he was going to do next.

Almost to eagerly to be normal, Gabe rushed over and sat super close to Sam. "Yeah? What is it?"

What Sam did was totally unexpected. He grabbed Gabriel's face and kissed him hard and then pushed him back. Whistling, he then turned around and got back to his work. Sam's face looked like a tomato.

"D-d-did you just..." Gabe started, almost speechless. Sam nodded, still red and proud of himself.

Gabe went over to Sam and simply sat down. Sam reached over and closed his jaw shut and got back to work. Gabe teleported out of the room and into Dean's. Cas was cooking...something...and Dean was drinking a beer, relaxing.

"Dean, I need to talk to you. Just you." Gabriel said, a nervous expression on his face. Cas walked over to Dean, muttered something in his ear and stepped backwards. Dean kissed Cas lightly, a normal thing as Dean and Cas had been steady for a year now, and Cas left.

"Now Gabe. What is so important that you made Cas leave and you couldn't have asked Sam?" Dean questioned, unamused.

"I can't ask Sam because...well...he's the reason I'm here. You see," Gabe stuttered out, face turning redder by the second, "He... he..."

"Spit it out already!"

"He kissed me!" Gabriel yelled, covering his face.

Dean stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Really? I was wondering when he would admit it. You didn't realize he had feelings for you?"

"No... what I came to ask how to tell him I felt like that about him. Or in this case, how to tell him I felt the same way!" Gabe cursed" pacing nervously.

"Just tell him."

"Fine." Gabriel zapped out of the room and back into Sam's where Sam was partially hyperventilating, partially doing half-assed research.

"Sam. Dean has informed me of your feelings towards me." Gabe managed to get out, neck and forehead suddenly coated thinly by a cold, nervous sweat. Sam froze, then turned to him slowly. "And I came to tell you that I feel the same. If you want me to go... I will leave."

"Stay." Sam grabbed Gabe's jacket sleeve as he turned around. The two shared a long, lingering gaze before inching closer until Gabe stood up on his tip toes and they kissed gently, then Sam pulled the shorter man into his arms.

"Am I still so annoying?" Gabe asked, a stupid grin plastered on his pink face.

"Yes." Sam joked, tossing Gabe onto his bed and getting back to his research. That night, they both slept in that big, king sized bed in the crappy, dirty motel room. Based on the fact that Gabriel never came back and Sam texted him a smiley face, Dean figured it had all worked out, just like the time between him and his angel.


	2. Muffins So Good Its Not Natural

"'The Supernatural Muffin Shop: Saving Recipes, Baking Things, The Family Business.' This is Sam speaking."

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for a dozen blueberry blast muffins please."

"Ok! That will be... $20.00! Pick up or delivery?"

"Pick up. You should expect a Gabriel. About shoulder length brownish hair and whiskey eyes."

"Sounds like a plan. The muffins should be ready for pick up in ten minutes."

"Thank you!"

Sam got right down to business with these muffins. The fastest baker in the shop, Sam practically ran it. It wasn't a chain; this was the only one, right here in Lawrence, Kansas. Almost the owning them in the oven (with care), Sam started wiping down the counter and baking area. Blueberry muffins were messy. But they were... a blast. Sam had to laugh at his own pun, wiping down the marble slab counter with a wet washcloth.

Ten minutes obviously went by fast as Sam pulled the muffins out, pulled them out of their respective cups and let them cool as he heard the little door bell chime a few times, clinking along as it did in the little shop. A man walked in, and Sam immediately knew it must be the 'Gabriel' from the phone.

"Are the muffins ready?" He asked, his voice seemingly naturally playful.

"Yep. Do you want them just in a box or what?"

"Box please."

Sam noticed this Gabriel fellow more than he must have realized because after a few seconds, he snapped our of his little world and noticed he was staring at Gabe.

"Are you...okay?" Gabriel asked with a tone of worry.

"Oh. Geez, yeah, I'm fine. Just staring into space."

"Right at me apparently. And hot damn are you being obvious."

Sam's face heated up quickly, turning redder by the minute. "I don't know what you are taking about."

"Right. Here, I will do the conversation. Do you want to do something Friday night at seven, dinner and a movie?"

"Uh...y-yeah. Sound like a-a plan."

"See you then!" Gabriel said with a grin on his face. He slid Sam the money, winked, and walked out. As the door shut and Sam watched Gabriel leave, he knew this could be the beginning of...something.


End file.
